Petition
I have multiple back-ups, this is just for looking over Petition as follows Petition I believe that the wiki should create a server on Discord. I have asked around, I've seen that a few users would agree to this, so I bring this up. The wiki wouldn't have to get rid of chat, or even use it to replace chat, it could be there for users who wish to be on Discord instead of Wikia, or users who wish to just hang around. Pros * There is a channel feature, that allows you to have people discussing different topics, quite easily, and this could easily be used to have a feature for reporting vandalism quickly or posting rules. You can also change permissions so they can only be posted or even seen in by certain groups, like admins or above. This brings me to my next point. *You can set the groups of certain people. This can be used as a verification process (as Sigmund Fraud has seen being used in the past) or as a way to separate staff from normal users, or even just as a fun tool. Groups can also be recolored using built-in color selections or hex codes,causing the names of members of that group to appear in that color both in the sidebar and the main text area. *In addition to multiple text channels, there is also a voice chat option. These have permissions similar to text channels, in that it is possible to prohibit people outside of certain groups to join them. They don't take precedence over text, so you can talk to your buddies over voice chat and talk about something totally different in text chat at the same time, even with those that aren't in voice chat. You can also mute your mic and speakers easily, in case you want privacy. * Users get notifications regardless of whether they're on or not. This means every time a message is posted (default), or it can be changed to only sending you notifications when you are mentioned (through @name, @everyone, or @staff), or lastly you can mute the server's notifications. *Messages don't get lost in the void if you are offline. Even if an unsavory character came in spouting slur after slur in the dead of night when no admins were on, anyone can go back to that point in history to read old messages that appeared while they are offline. This would mean that staff doesn't have to worry about missing anything, or having to check their talk page regularly. Staff can, again, change this feature so only certain groups can view chat history. * Direct Messaging. This works quite similarly to PM. The only major difference is, that you can continue from topics every time you're on. This also includes a feature for group DMs with up to 10 other members. *For gamers, it can be linked to your Steam account (after downloading the desktop app) that displays when you are playing a game and what game you are playing in the sidebar under your name. *Discord itself can be used as a decent hub for multiple chat rooms, if you are part of more communities than just Fallout Wiki. You don't need to switch between multiple clients to visit each chat room. *Generally speaking, it is more reliable than Wikia's chat. * A good back-up for if Wikia's chat is down, or having issues. *There is a 'Chillzone' feature: If you send messages too quickly, there is a timeout. (I rounded it to 3 minutes. Will be testing it some more) It could also be considered a Con, as of debates, and it goes on all servers, but it shouldn't be an issue as long as one does not type messages in this way:"Fallout 4" "Is a" "good game" *Admins, and moderators cannot edit another user's message, although they can delete them, to get rid of spam. *There are many, optional bots that you can add to your servers, and you can give them nicknames, and some have features such as !youtube >Insert Title Here< or !meme >Insert title from meme list here< "Top Text" "Bottom Text" *There is an optional setting that allows for AFK. This can be a bit buggy, so it may not be recommended to use. *There is a way to add emoticons, though this is limited to 50. *There is the option of pinning messages, which encourages a user to read said message, such as rule posts, or announcements. *It is not needed to have only moderators from the wiki, as you can promote any user, this could prove useful in both moderating the Discord server, and the wiki. *Invites can help limit trolling, as they can be disabled. Cons *It is a third-party software, meaning we couldn't turn to Wikia for help if something occurs. * This could prove to be a minor issue, but it is a bit complicated to add users after the instant invite expires. (It can be sent infinite times, and the timer can be reset) ** There is a way past this. One can simply set it to infinite. *For some users, there is lag, but this does not happen for all. *There are no ping phrases. To be notified you have to type "@". "@(insert role name)" also exist, to get a hold of everybody that has access to the server or all the staff members, respectively. *There are occasional crashes on the PC app. *Users can delete and edit their own messages, meaning that they could hide spam, although it may have a way to stop this from occurring. *There is an /tts (text-to-speak) command, that can be misused, but as of roles, this can be limited to certain roles. In Conclusion I believe that despite the cons, Discord would prove a good backup chat service, and deserves at least some consideration. Now, I do not ask for a replacement in Discord, I only ask for consideration to take this as a side-program for chat. (Credit to Sigmund Fraud for helping immensely in writing the petition.) Vote Support *----Cassie [[User_talk:T234LovelyCassie| '' I can see you]]。'✿ ' 14:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Category:Back_Ups